The Perfect Day
by hdglass
Summary: Based on the movie "The Wedding Planner" Brooke Davis is a top wedding planner. What happens when she has to plan a wedding for someone she has a history with and may have feelings for? Brucas with some Naley
1. Chapter 1

**The Perfect Day**

**AN: I don't own One Tree Hill or The Wedding Planner.**

**Summary: This story is based on the movie, The Wedding Planner. Brooke is a top wedding planner. What happens when she is asked to plan a wedding for someone she could have feelings for?**

**Chapter 1 – The Meeting**

Brooke Davis was the best wedding planner at her company, which everyone knew was the place to go if you wanted one of the most chic, most fabulous, and most unforgettable weddings you could have. Everyone wanted her for their wedding. She had done weddings for celebrity after celebrity. She always stayed booked 2-3 years in advance.

But, because of her busy schedule, she had little time for friends or dating. In fact, in spite of how beautiful she was, she hadn't had a date in over a year. It wasn't that she didn't want to meet Mr. Right one day; she just didn't have to time to look for him. Her assistant, Millicent, often urged her to not work so hard and take a little more time for herself. But, Brooke wouldn't have it. She loved her work, and she was great at it.

Brooke had just come in from a meeting with some clients when Millicent came to tell her there was a woman there to see her.

"Bring her in", she said.

A skinny woman with blonde, curly hair walked in to the office. Brooke motioned for her to sit down.

"Hi, I'm Peyton Sawyer" the woman said.

"Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Brooke. So, how can I help you?"

"I'm getting married in a few months, and I know you are probably booked, but I was wondering if there was any chance you could plan the wedding."

Brooke looked at her apologetically. Peyton was right; she was booked up. "I'm sorry, I won't have time with all my other weddings, but I can recommend another planner from the company if you would like."

Peyton frowned, "That's ok, I really wanted you. I was at my friend's wedding that you did, Haley James Scott. It was beautiful, and Haley told me that you might be able to fit us in."

"Oh, you know Haley?" Brooke asked. Haley was Brooke's best childhood friend, but Brooke had moved to California with her parents before high school. And when Haley had asked Brooke to do her wedding, she just couldn't say no. In fact her wedding was the one that had made Brooke known as the best of the best, because Haley was not only her childhood friend, but she was also a Grammy winning music artist, and she married Nathan Scott, 2-time MVP for the New York Knicks.

"Yeah, she told me that you sometimes have a cancellation and could possibly work us in." Peyton looked at her hopefully.

Brooked sighed. She didn't have a cancellation. But, she really wanted to help Peyton out, and she decided she couldn't say to no to Haley's friend. "When is the wedding?" she asked.

"August 22nd." Peyton replied.

Brooke looked through her calendar. She was busy then, but things would be slacking off because it was the end of the summer, and not quite fall yet. And she didn't have a wedding scheduled for that exact day. She would be pushing it, but decided she could do it. "Ok, but we will have to start right away, since it is only six months away."

Peyton squealed, and got up to hug her, "Thank you so, so much."

Peyton left, and Millicent came in.

"So, I guess you are taking on even more work?" Millicent asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Yes, but I just couldn't say no to her, besides she is Haley's friend." Brooke replied.

"Yeah, I figured she would talk you into it; she was telling me her and her fiancée's story before you got back, and I knew you would love it and give in." Millicent told her.

Brooked looked at her stunned. "Are you calling me a push over? For your information, she didn't even tell me their story."

"Only when it comes to romance and weddings, and there story was romantic" Milli said.

"Let me guess. They were high school sweethearts, who were destined to be together."

"Yeah, but you know would have gotten all sappy when you heard it." Milli laughed.

"So tell me about it" Brooke looked at her.

"They met in high school when Peyton moved to New York from North Carolina. And from the moment he saw her, they knew they were destined to be together. She said they have true love always. Now, she owns a record label, and he's a writer."

"So, do they still live in New York?" Brooke asked. She hadn't gotten much information from Peyton while she was there.

"No, they just moved out here a few weeks ago." She was about to go into more detail when Brooke's phone rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Perfect Day**

**AN: Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or The Wedding Planner.**

**Chapter 2 – The Realization**

"Hello." Brooke answered her phone.

"Well hello there my long lost buddy." She heard the voice on the other end say.

"Hey Haley; It's been forever since I talked to you. How are you?" Brooke was excited to hear from her. They talked for a while about life; singing, Nathan, wedding planning, Brooke's non-existent love life, and tons of others things. Brooke was just about to tell Haley she had to go, when Haley planted her big news on her.

"Nathan got traded to the Lakers. We are moving to Los Angeles." Haley said excitedly.

Brooke couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her best friend was going to live in the same city as her. Words couldn't describe how happy she was. "Oh my gosh, when?" She asked.

"Next month", Haley answered.

Brooke was thrilled and she wanted to talk more, but she had been talking to Haley for over an hour, and she had to get some work done, so she got off the phone with Haley and got back to work.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The next week was busy and stressful as Valentine's Day came and went. Brooke didn't have a date, but she definitely didn't spend the day alone. She spent it organizing and managing three different weddings. She hadn't even talked to Peyton since she had come by the office. She had a meeting with her and her fiancée today to discuss the general ideas for the wedding.

She sat in her office, trying to come up with some of her own ideas, when Milli called in to tell her that Peyton and her fiancée were there.

They came in and sat down, and when Brooke looked up, her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. It was Lucas Scott. Brooke had gone to elementary and middle school with Lucas. He was her childhood boyfriend. They hadn't seen each other since Nathan and Haley's wedding. Since he was Nathan's brother, he was the best man at his wedding. And seeing him now wouldn't have been that big of a deal if they hadn't almost slept together after the wedding.

She snapped out of her daze and greeted them. He looked just as shocked as she did, but Peyton was oblivious to what was going on, and she didn't notice the looks they were swapping.

They discussed the wedding plans for awhile, and had decided on a few things. Then, Peyton's phone rang. It was work, so she had to step outside to take the call.

Lucas looked uncomfortable after she walked out, "So, this is awkward?"

Brooke glared at him. Milli had told her that he and Peyton were high school sweethearts, and they had been together forever, so how could he almost sleep with her at Nathan and Haley's wedding. Not to mention, Peyton had said she was there.

Lucas knew why Brooke was glaring at him and felt he needed to explain some things. "I guess you want some explanations, huh?" He asked.

"Lucas, how could you almost sleep with me, when you were with Peyton? And why would you come to me to plan your wedding?" Brooke asked angrily.

Lucas sighed. "Peyton and I were broken up then. And I didn't know you were planning the wedding. She just told me she found a planner and we had to meet you today."

Brooke's angry glare faded some, but she still had some questions. "Why would she pick me? She doesn't think it's weird?"

Lucas looked a little nervous. "She doesn't know about what happened between us. I didn't think she needed to know after we got back together. I mean, it didn't mean anything, right? It was just one night. And we haven't talked since."

Brooke's angry glare was gone. She was a bit shocked at what Lucas had said. She didn't think that night was nothing. They hadn't talked since, but they were in different cities. She had thought maybe if she stilled lived in New York, they could have become something. But, those were thoughts she had had a long time ago. And he was right; Peyton didn't need to know. "Right" was all she managed to say.

Lucas wished he wouldn't have lied as soon as the words left his mouth. Even though it was just one night, it did mean something. Lucas had thought about Brooke and that night so many times. He had wanted to call her more than once, but he knew it couldn't work, she lived in Los Angeles and he lived in New York. Of course they lived in the same city now, but now he was marrying Peyton. But, Brooke seemed to shrug it off as nothing and he would do the same.

Peyton walked back in the office and apologized for having to step out. They finished up with the planning for the day. Although, Peyton and Brooke did all of the decision making; Lucas didn't seem to care much about the details of the wedding, as most grooms don't.

Lucas and Peyton left. Brooke called Milli into her office. She needed to vent.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Perfect Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or The Wedding Planner.**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. I just wanted to clear a few things up in case there were any questions. Brooke grew up with Nathan, Haley, and Lucas in New York. She moved LA right before high school. That is when Peyton moved to New York from North Carolina. Peyton and Lucas were broken up when Brooke and Lucas had their night together, but got back together soon after. Lucas isn't really a big jerk, just a little one like Steve was in the wedding planner.**

**Chapter 3 - The Dress and the Distance**

It had been a month since Brooke realized she was planning Lucas Scott's wedding. It wasn't nearly as hard as she thought it would be. In fact she rarely ever saw him and almost never had to talk to him. He let her, Peyton, and Haley (now that she and Nathan had moved) do pretty much everything. And she didn't have time to think about him since it was March and her busiest time of the year was coming quickly.

She was at a boutique on Rodeo` Drive with Peyton and Haley. They were there to pick out Peyton's dress, along with the dresses for Haley and Peyton's other two bridesmaids, Mia and Anna. In the midst of trying on dresses, Haley and Peyton started to talk about Peyton and Lucas's relationship. Brooke wasn't trying to be nosy, and tried to stay focused on the color options for the bridesmaids, but she couldn't help but listen. Peyton was telling Haley how Lucas had been distant for the past few weeks.

"He just hasn't been himself", she told Haley.

"He probably just has a lot on his mind. I mean he just started his new book and weddings can be overwhelming, especially for men." Haley replied.

"Yeah, maybe you are right." But Peyton didn't look convinced. "It's just that he didn't start acting like this until we actually started planning the wedding. You don't think he is getting cold feet do you?"

Brooke heard what Peyton was saying, and she couldn't help but wonder if she was the reason why Lucas had been acting strange. But, she quickly decided against it, and continued looking at color schemes.

"Of course not, you and Lucas are solid. He's not scared about marrying you. Why would you think that?" Haley asked. But she thought she may already know the answer.

"Because, he has been like this before. Right after we got back together after your wedding, he was distant like this. And because of his distance, we broke up again." Peyton sighed, remembering.

"But, you guys made it through that time. You got back together and you guys were stronger than ever. I know it will be ok, Peyton. Just give him a little space and time, and he will be back to his old self in no time." Haley said, and she sure hoped she was right.

Peyton smiled, feeling better. "Yeah, you're right. I am getting all worked up over nothing. I just want us to have the perfect day." She turned to Brooke. "So, Brooke what do you think? Is this the one?"

Brooke looked up. The dress was beautiful and the style fit Peyton and her personality perfectly. "I think it is." She smiled.

Peyton decided on the dress and the bridesmaids dresses. After all the girls were fitted, the group went to lunch. They talked about anything and everything. Brooke tried to stay out of the conversation when it turned to Lucas. Haley noticed this, and she knew why. She made a note to talk to Brooke about it later. The conversation turned to Brooke and her love life.

"So, Brooke, why is that you are still single?" Peyton questioned.

"I'm busy, I don't have to go out and search for Mr. Right." She said truthfully.

"So do you think he is just going to land on your doorstep or something?" Haley teased.

"Well that is what I was hoping, Miss Smarty Pants." Brooke joked back.

"I know someone who would be perfect for you." Anna chimed in.

Brooke looked at here questioningly. How did Anna know who was perfect for her? "Who?" She asked curiously.

"My brother, Felix. He is a CEO at his company, kind of like you, and I know he would like you. I think you would like him too. You should go out with him sometime." She said.

Brooke looked at her cautiously. Blind dates weren't her thing. "I don't know." She said, trying not to be rude.

"Oh come on, he's a fox." Peyton said.

"Yeah, you haven't dated in forever, even if it doesn't work out, it will be good for you." Haley told Brooke.

Brooke felt like she was being teamed up on, and gave in. "Ok." She said simply. She realized she really was a bit of a pushover when it came to certain things.

"Great, I will call him and set it up." Anna replied.

**AN: I know you probably want Brucas time, and there will be some in the next chapter, which I am going to try to post later tonight. Thanks again for the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Perfect Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or The Wedding Planner.**

**Chapter 4 – The Date and The Dancing**

Brooke was all ready for her date with Felix. She wasn't very excited about it, but she still felt she had to look fabulous anywhere she went so she was wearing dark wash, wide leg jeans with a gold halter and gold pumps. Her hair was curled in a low, over the shoulder ponytail. She didn't like strangers knowing where she lived, even if she had heard great things about him, so she had decided to meet Felix at the restaurant. They were eating at a small Italian Bistro just outside of the city called Farelli's. She walked in and realized she had no idea how to find him. Just then, she spotted him. No, not Felix, Lucas. He was with Nathan at the bar. He hadn't seen her yet, and she hoped it would stay that way. She didn't want to be rude, but she felt if she talked to him, she would be awkward and uneasy for the rest of the night.

She walked up to the hostess, "Is Felix Taggaro here yet?" she asked.

"No, he called and said he would be running late, and asked if you would wait for him at the bar." The hostess answered nicely.

Brooke sighed, "Ok" Maybe she could sit on the other side and just wave if Nathan or Lucas noticed her.

Brooke started walking over to the bar, determined to sit as far away from them as she could when she heard Nathan call her name. "Dang it!" She muttered under her breath. But she lifted her head to see him and waved. But, for Nathan, a wave wouldn't suffice. He motioned for her to join them. She began to point her finger toward the opposite end of the bar. "I'm just going to sit over…." She started.

"No come sit with us, Brooke." Nathan demanded.

How could she not sit with Nathan? He was her very good friend. She sighed once more. "Ok" she told him. She told herself to suck it up and began her way to where they were sitting.

"You look great, Brooke. What's the occasion?" Nathan asked.

"I am meeting someone." She answered shortly.

"Like for a date?" He questioned. Brooke had been keeping her eyes on Nathan, but she could have sworn she saw Lucas, out of the corner of her eye, look up when Nathan said date.

"Yes, like a date." She tried to focus on Nathan.

Just then, a great looking guy with black, spiked hair walked up to her. "Are you Brooke?" He asked.

"Yes. Felix, I assume?" She replied.

"Yep, you look beautiful. Are you ready to get a table?" He asked.

"Sure" she turned to Nathan and Lucas, "Good to see you" she said and walked away with Felix.

"Who was that?" Lucas spoke up for the first time since Brooke had come in.

"I don't know. I'm guessing he is her date. Why?" Nathan replied as he watched Lucas watch them walk away.

Lucas mumbled something under his breath and gave them a disgusted look. Nathan didn't understand why he was acting that way but shrugged it off and changed the subject.

……………..

Brooke was glad Felix showed up when he did. But, she couldn't help but notice the look Lucas was giving them, as they were about to walk off. She didn't understand it. But, she was confused about a lot of things lately, especially if they had to do anything with Lucas Scott.

Brooke and Felix had a good time on their date. And she liked him enough to accept his invitation for a second date. He was smart and very handsome. He had some really great qualities, but he didn't give her butterflies. But, maybe that would change when she got to know them better.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

It was mid April and Brooke was beginning to feel the pressure at work. She was doing two wedding per week and the numbers were rising.

Tonight she was at a dance studio with a couple of clients picking out music and dance styles.

Meanwhile, Lucas and Peyton had decided to start their dance lessons. It was a bit early but neither of them knew anything about ballroom dancing. The day they were set to start lessons, Peyton got a call from an artist in New York and was forced fly there immediately. She told Lucas she was sorry but that he should still go. She called Haley to ask if she could go to dance lessons with Lucas. Haley said yes.

Lucas had just walked in to the dance studio and started looking for Haley when his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Luke, it's Haley. Listen, I'm really sorry, but I just got a call from my producer, and I have to go to the studio right away to work on some stuff for my new album. I can't make it to dance lessons." She told him regretfully.

Lucas wondered what he was going to do. "It's ok." He told her, and hung up the phone.

Lucas was about to walk out when a man grabbed him by the shoulder, "Perfect" the man said. "You will be Ms. Davis's partner." Lucas looked up. Sure enough, Brooke was standing in front of him looking incredible in a red salsa dress. Although, she didn't look too happy with the situation she was in. She was about to protest when the music started and the instructor told them to dance. They stood there for a moment before the man pushed them together, forcing them to dance.

"I'm sorry" Lucas mumbled and they began to sway along with the music.

Brooke shook her head, "Why? It's not you fault. I always get stuck dancing with some strange man. This time it just happens to be you." She tried to keep her cool, but the truth was she was melting in his arms.

Lucas laughed a little. "And why is it that you never have anyone to dance with?" He was curious as to why Brooke was didn't have a boyfriend. Although, he had seen her with that guy the other night. But, he really hoped she wasn't going to start seeing that guy. He didn't like him. He didn't know what is was, but he knew he didn't want Brooke dating him.

Brooke was getting tired of always explaining why she didn't have a boyfriend. "I don't know." She said simply.

"What about that guy from the other night?" Lucas asked wanting to know if she had dumped him yet.

Brooke looked at him confused. Why was Lucas so interested in her love life? She shrugged. "I don't know. He is nice."

"Are you going to see him again?" Lucas knew he was prying, but Brooke wasn't giving him anything.

"Why does it matter?" Brooke asked. She had been trying not to be rude, but how could she not when Lucas was obviously prying into her life?

"I just don't think he's right for you." He stated truthfully.

"Because he's not you?" She said the words before she could think. She didn't know why in the world she would say that to him. She had no reason to think he meant it that way.

Lucas looked down. Was that why he was so interested in her love life? Was that why he didn't like the guy he had seen her with? Because he secretly wished he could be with her? He didn't know what to say. Because, he didn't know the answer to her question.

He looked up at her. She looked back at him apologetically. He wanted to kiss her right then, even though they were in middle of a room full of people. He leaned in, and he saw her part her lips slightly. His breathing was getting heavy, and he could feel his heart racing. He was just about there when she pulled back out of he arms. She muttered an "I'm sorry" before getting her stuff and leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Perfect Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or The Wedding Planner**

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay in updates. I started back to school and haven't had a lot of time.**

**Chapter 5 – The Cookout**

It had been a month since Brooke and Lucas had almost kissed at dance lessons. Peyton had come home, and wedding planning had resumed. Brooke and Peyton had taken care of picking out the flowers, hiring the caterers, and planning the seating arrangements. Peyton was having to fly back and forth to New York because she had an artist there that was recording a new album and he couldn't come to LA to do it, so Brooke was trying to get everything done ahead of time. Lucas and Brooke hadn't talked since that night. They had tried to avoid one another and they had succeeded.

Haley and Nathan were having a cook out at their house for some friends. Peyton wasn't able to come because she had flown to New York that morning. Lucas knew that Brooke would be there and didn't know if he should go, but he decided he would apologize to her and try to make everything seem normal. Brooke was nervous about Lucas being there, but thought with so many people there, they would be able to avoid one another.

Brooke walked in to Nathan and Haley's back yard. There were people from Nathan's team there along with some of the friends they had made since moving there. Haley's producer and manager, and people from her record label were also there. Even some of Haley's family had come. It seemed like a high profile event and Brooke felt a bit out of place. She said hello to Haley who was busy talking to a couple of people and then decided she would sunbathe by the pool since she didn't really have anyone to talk to.

Lucas walked in and found Nathan by the grill.

"What's up man?" He said as he walked up to his brother.

"Hey Lucas, glad you could make it" Nathan looked over at him.

"Yeah, like you would even notice if I didn't come." Lucas looked around at the crowd of people in the backyard.

"I know, there are a lot of people here." Nathan replied.

"Dude, I don't even know why you invite me to these things; I always end up by myself somewhere with no one to talk to." Lucas said feeling sorry for himself.

"Then why do you come?" Nathan laughed. "But I bet you can find someone to talk to tonight. In fact I see someone right now." Nathan said looking over at Brooke by the pool.

Lucas followed Nathan's gaze. "Who?" He asked; then he saw her. Brooke was walking over to a chair by the pool. She was wearing a simple black bikini that showed off her curves and perfectly tanned skin. Lucas's jaw dropped.

Nathan looked over at him and laughed. "I hope tonight doesn't turn into a repeat of the night of my wedding." He said.

"What?" Lucas asked, not hearing Nathan, and hoping he hadn't caught him staring at Brooke.

"Nothing", Nathan chuckled.

"Hey, I am going to go talk to Brooke." Lucas said, still not taking his eyes off Brooke.

"Ok." Nathan watched him head over.

Lucas decided to change into his trunks before going to apologize to Brooke.

He walked up to her. "Hi" He said softly.

Brooke looked up and saw Lucas standing above her shirtless with perfectly chiseled abs and evenly tanned skin. Her heart started to race a little. "Hi." She replied.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure." She motioned for him to sit down at the end of her chair.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the dance studio." He began.

"Don't worry about it. We just got caught up in the moment, right?" She smiled at him. She didn't want to talk about this. She had wanted him to kiss her that day.

Lucas knew that wasn't all that had happened. "Yeah." He lied. "But, I still want to apologize. I shouldn't have been prying into your personal life like that."

Brooke just wanted to put everything behind them and move on. "Let's just put us behind us and be friends, ok. I mean we are going to be seeing each even after the wedding with Nathan and Haley." She smiled, hoping he would drop it and agree.

Lucas knew Brooke was right. They should just drop it. "Yeah, let's do that." He smiled back at her. He got up from her chair to go sit in the one beside her.

Surprisingly, the awkwardness between them seemed to disappear and conversation came pretty easily to them; they talked for what seemed like hours.

After a while, most everyone seemed to clear out of Nathan and Haley's backyard. The only people left were Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, and Haley's sisters, Taylor and Quinn. Nathan and Haley were beginning to clean up around the pool. Lucas and Brooke decided it was time for each of them to head home.

Brooke and Lucas were standing by the pool about to say goodbye when, out of nowhere, Quinn ran over and pushed Lucas into the pool. At the same time Taylor pushed Nathan in. When Lucas came up out of the water, he didn't realize it was Quinn who pushed him in. Brooke was laughing uncontrollably at the brothers. Lucas didn't look amused so she offered him her hand. Lucas, however, was amused and couldn't wait to get Brooke back, since he thought she was the one that pushed him in. So, when Brooke extended her hand, Lucas took it and pulled her in. Nathan, however saw who pushed him, and grabbed Taylor when she turned away. Haley stood at the side of the pool laughing at the four of them. But, she wasn't staying dry for long if Quinn had anything to do with it. Soon, Haley and Quinn joined them when Quinn jumped in and pulled Haley in with her. Brooke tried not to laugh at this. After all Lucas had pulled her in for no reason. So, she began trying to dunk him. The six of them played in the water like teenagers for a while, but Lucas and Brooke stayed separate from everyone else. They laughed and played with each other like they had been together for years. Neither of them noticed though. They were having too much fun with each other. They had forgotten all about leaving.

In fact, they were so caught up in each other, they didn't notice everyone else get out of the pool and go inside. Brooke had just dunked Lucas for about the 30th time, when Lucas pulled her in. He was going to pick her up and throw her in the water, but something stopped him when she got close to him. As Brooke got closer to Lucas, her laughter died down and she became still. Her eyes met his and she thought she saw longing and desire. She started to move closer to him. And he continued to pull her in. He was longing to kiss Brooke; he finally admitted it to himself. Their lips were only centimeters away from one another now.

"Hey Luke" They both jumped when they heard Nathan's voice.

"Oh sorry" Nathan said when he noticed what he interrupted.

They looked at each other and at Nathan. They quickly got out of the pool and began to get their stuff together. Nathan had walked back inside.

"I'm sorry" Brooke said and she dried off.

"Why does this keep happening?" Lucas asked her, although he knew the answer. He couldn't help but want to kiss her every time he was around her.

"I don't know" Brooke lied. She had been daydreaming about Lucas for months now. She knew she wanted to be with him, but she constantly tried to put him out of her mind because he was getting married.

Lucas was tired of all this dancing around his true feelings. He began to walk over to her. Brooke tensed up. She didn't know what was happening. Before she could say anything, Lucas had taken her in his arms and captured her lips with his. This felt so right to both of them, and neither of them wanted to pull away. Brooke deepened the kiss and let Lucas's hands roam her body. Just when Lucas felt like he was getting what he had wanted for so long, he heard his phone ring. He pulled away from Brooke begrudgingly. "I better see who that is; stay right here." He told her. He went and picked up his phone. "Hey Peyton" he said when he answered the phone. Brooke realized what she had just done, and got her clothes together to leave. When Lucas got off the phone, he turned around to find her gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Perfect Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or The Wedding Planner**

**Chapter 6 – The Talk **

Brooke hurried home. She tried to erase what had just happened from her memory. She couldn't believe Lucas had kissed her. She couldn't believe that she had let him, or that she had kissed him back. She felt terribly guilty because of Peyton. She liked her, and she didn't want to hurt her. Not to mention, she could already see the headlines "Best selling author Lucas Scott cheats on fiancée, Peyton Sawyer, with the wedding planner." The image horrified her. But, the image that haunted her was the one of her and Lucas making out in Nathan and Haley's backyard. Why had she been so stupid and let herself get so caught up in something that could never work?

Brooke was pacing around her living room when her doorbell rang. She couldn't imagine who would be at her door at this hour.

"Who is it?" She yelled.

"Lucas" The voice on the other side answered.

_What is he doing here?_ She thought to herself. She reluctantly opened the door. There he stood, changed into dry clothes now, looking so apologetic.

"Brooke, I'm sorry about earlier." He started.

"Don't worry about it" She said "It was a mistake."

Lucas looked at her with a hurt expression on his face. "No, I meant, I'm sorry about the call. Brooke, I'm not sorry that I kissed you. I've wanted to do that since that first day in your office."

"Well you should be sorry about that kiss; you are getting married Lucas. It is not ok for you to kiss other women." Brooke said, her voice rising, because of her annoyance with him.

"I know I'm getting Brooke. You don't have to remind me, ok." Lucas said back.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I don't know, I'm just so confused. I thought I was ready to marry Peyton, but then we came here and I saw you again, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Please let me come in so we can talk about this." He pleaded, still standing in her doorway.

Brooke looked at him. He was so confused, and she felt for him. But, she couldn't let him ruin his relationship with Peyton because of some confusion. "No, Lucas, you can't come in. You need to go home. Peyton will be back soon, and you can work everything out with her." She told him.

"Brooke" He pleaded. "I know that before a few months ago we hadn't seen each other since that night at Nathan and Haley's wedding, but I have thought about you so much in these last couple of years. I wanted to call you so many times, but being with Peyton was so much easier because she was there. But, I'm here now, and we can be together. It can work between us. I know it can."

Brooke looked up at him, her eyes watering. "Lucas, I know Peyton. She has become a friend of mine. I respect her, and I won't hurt her. She loves you, and she wants to marry you. So, I don't know that it can work with us. All I know is that you two are getting married. And other than your tux measurements, that's all I need to know."

Lucas felt as if someone had punched him in the gut as he watched Brooke close the door. He left her building and went home.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Perfect Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or The Wedding Planner.**

**Chapter 7 – Working it Out**

After that night Brooke tried to avoid Lucas as much as possible. Peyton had come home for good to finish planning the wedding. She and Brooke finished just about everything up, when about a week before the wedding, Peyton came to Brooke's office in tears.

Brooke didn't know what was wrong, but she hoped that Lucas hadn't told her about that night at Nathan and Haley's. "What's wrong?" she asked when Peyton rushed in.

"I think you know." Peyton answered her.

Brooke froze for a moment. She didn't know what to say.

"I don't know if I want to go through with this wedding." Peyton exclaimed. Brooke looked back at her in confusion. "You know I have been going to New York so much, because I have a client there, but that isn't the only reason."

"What do you mean?" Brooke really had no idea what she was talking about now.

"I don't want to live here in California. I want to live in New York. It's where my company is. It's where my career is. It's where my life is." She exclaimed.

"Have you talked to Lucas about this?" Brooke asked.

"No, I can't. He loves it here, and now that Nathan and Haley are here, he will never leave. This is where his life is. We want to live in two different places. How can we make a marriage work?" Peyton cried.

"Sshh. Cam down now." Brooke replied in a soothing voice. "I think you are overthinking this and underestimating how much Lucas loves you. You should talk to him about this. You guys will work it out. You never know; maybe he is homesick for New York too." It pained Brooke to say what she was saying, but she had a job to do, and today that job was making sure Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer got married.

Peyton calmed down. She knew Brooke was right. She should talk to Lucas. And they would work something out. They always did. She felt better after her talk with Brooke. But, she knew she had left something out when she had talked to Brooke, and she still didn't quite know what to do about that.

After Peyton left Brooke's office, Brooke finished her day. She had a date with Felix. She wasn't particularly looking forward to it. She had been seeing him here and there for a couple of months now, but she had decided that she would end things tonight. There was just no use in going on. Things weren't headed anywhere, and both parties knew that.

Lucas had wanted to talk to Brooke so much in the last few weeks, but she would barely look at him much less talk to him.

He had decided that she would never give him a chance, so he would marry Peyton. After all they had been together forever. They were meant to be together. That is what everyone had told them since they got together. So, he decided it was time he started believing it.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Perfect Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or The Wedding Planner.**

**Chapter 8 – I'm in love with….**

Lucas was at Nathan and Haley's house for a guys' night. He needed to talk to someone about him and Brooke, and Brooke certainly wouldn't talk to him, so he decided to tell Nathan about everything that had happened between them in the past few months.

After he finished, he asked Nathan, "So, what do you think I should do?"

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked. "You mean should you tell Peyton or not, or do you mean should you call off the wedding?"

Lucas knew he was acting crazy, but he had seriously thought about calling off the wedding. "I don't know." Lying to Nathan.

"Lucas, I think you need to think about this long and hard, and then you need to talk to Peyton. Don't do something rash that you are going to regret. And don't drag Brooke into this unless you are ready for a relationship with her. You need to make sure you are in love with Brooke and not in love with Peyton anymore, but you need to figure it out quick because you are supposed to be getting married in a month."

Lucas knew Nathan was right about everything he was saying. He needed to be absolutely sure about what he was doing before he said anything to Peyton. "You're right man. I'm going to go. I have a lot to think about."

"Ok. Bye man." Nathan knew something had been going on with Lucas for a while now, and he knew it had something to do with Brooke. Nathan remembered how Lucas was after his and Haley's wedding. He talked about Brooke constantly. He even remembered Lucas buying a plane ticket to Los Angeles to go see Brooke, but chickening out, and then getting back together with Peyton like he always did. He also already knew what Lucas would decide now, but he hadn't said anything to Lucas about it because he knew Lucas needed to figure it out for himself.

…

Lucas was on his way home from playing basketball at a court by a river he had found since moving to California. He did all his deep thinking while playing basketball. He knew in his heart what he wanted and realized he had known for a long time.

When he got home, he found Peyton sitting alone in the bedroom. She looked sad for some reason, and his heart broke for her. He loved her so much.

"Peyton, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Lucas, we need to talk." She told him. Lucas wondered if she had found out somehow about him and Brooke. "You know that I've been traveling back to New York a lot. Lucas I love it there. I don't want to live here."

Stunned, Lucas asked "What? When did you decide this?"

"I've know for a while. I just knew you wanted to be here and didn't know how to tell you."

Seeing that Peyton didn't want to be in California and knowing that he couldn't hold this in any longer, Lucas decided to tell Peyton what he had realized at the River Court. "Peyton, I love you so much, and I've loved you for a long time, but I realized today and more so now that we've grown apart. Peyton, I'm in love with…"

Peyton cut him off. She wasn't finished. "Lucas, stop! I'm not finished. There is more. I'm in love with someone else. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. He lives in New York. He is one of my artists. His name is Jake." Peyton rambled on, now crying.

Lucas was beyond shocked. He was nearly speechless. He was going to tell Peyton that he was in love with Brooke, and now she was telling him that she found someone one else too. He wasn't hurt really, because that would be hypocritical. He was happy for her, but he would miss her.

"Say something, Lucas!" Peyton cried.

"It's ok, Peyton. If he makes you happy, then I'm happy for you. I do love you, but I was going tell you that I'm just not in love with you anymore. I've also fallen in love with someone else."

Peyton knew who it was. She didn't have to ask. She saw Lucas and Brooke when they were all together. She saw the way they looked at each other and tried to hide it, not just from her, but from each other and themselves.

After a long conversation about what was to be done with the wedding and everything else, Peyton left for Nathan and Haley's. She was headed there to say goodbye to them, and then she was headed back to New York. Peyton felt better than she had in a long time. And she was happy.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. There will be one more chapter, and maybe I will get it up before I go back to school after Spring Break.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Perfect Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or The Wedding Planner.**

**Chapter 9 – Are you sure?**

Lucas immediately left and went to Brooke's. He wanted to be with her so badly and to tell her exactly how he felt. But, he knew it wouldn't be easy to convince her that he wanted her and only her. After all he was engaged to someone else only an hour ago.

He tried to call Brooke, but she didn't answer. But that didn't stop him. He continued to her house working out exactly what he would say in his head.

Brooke ignored Lucas's phone call, but wondered why he would be calling her at all. She knew if there was a question about the wedding, Peyton would call her, so she was just hoping he wasn't calling to talk about them and what was between them. She continued to wonder about it when she heard her doorbell. She opened to door to find Lucas standing behind it. What was so important that he would come here?

"Hi" He said. She could tell he was nervous.

"Hey" She looked at him confused.

"Brooke, I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Um, Yeah. What is this about, Lucas?" She asked.

He stepped inside. "It's about us." Brooke rolled her eyes and started to say something, but Lucas stopped her. "Brooke, I love you, and I want to be with you."

Brooke interjected, "Lucas, you need to go! I've already told you that I won't do this to Peyton. And you don't know what you want anyway." Brooke was hurt that she had to go through this with him again.

"I do know what I want. I want you. I don't want Peyton. I'm not in love with her anymore. She is on a plane back to New York right now. For good." He tried to explain everything before she cut him off again.

"What?" She asked. "Why?" She screamed at him. She couldn't believe he'd ended things with Peyton. The last thing she'd ever wanted was to cause anyone any pain. She didn't want to be the reason they broke up. That wasn't who she was. She was the one who sat back and watched everyone else get their happy ending, even if it meant she had to give up what she wanted.

"Because her and I don't belong together. We thought we did. But, we want different things and to be in different places and to be with different people." He explained to her.

"You both want to be with different people?" She asked.

"Peyton found someone else in New York."

"So, she broke things off with you and now you choose me?" This was even worse than she thought. Lucas hadn't broken things off with Peyton for her. She had left him, and she was his consolation prize. Brooke was now in tears. "You need to leave, Lucas. You and Peyton may not belong together, but neither do you and I. Everything that happened between was a mistake." She really believed the words that had come out of her mouth. If it wasn't a mistake, it wouldn't have caused her so much pain.

"Brooke, you have it all wrong. I wanted to end things with Peyton. I was going to…" Lucas tried to explain everything to her, but she cut him off and practically pushed him out the door. She didn't want to hear anything he had to say. She wouldn't be someone's second choice. Even if it was Lucas Scott, the man she had pined for for years.

Lucas left. He drove around for while and decided to go to Nathan and Haley's house. Nathan opened the door. "Lucas, what are you doing here?"

"I went to Brooke's, but she kicked me out." He said as he walked in. "She thinks I only want her, because Peyton and I didn't work out. She won't let me explain to her that I had already chosen her before Peyton told me she was moving back to New York. Peyton just didn't let me tell her before she said everything she needed to say." Nathan just listened as he talked. "Nathan, I know Brooke is who I want to be with. I'm the guy for her. I even knew that after your wedding; I was just too chicken to act on it. But, she won't even talk to me. What am I going to do? How am I going to get her to listen to me?"

"You just did." Lucas turned around to the voice behind him. Brooke was standing there. She had heard everything he said. She had tears in her eyes. "Let's go outside." She told him. He followed her into the backyard.

Lucas didn't know what to say when they got outside. He realized now, for the first time, that he didn't know if Brooke felt the same way about him. But she did. "Lucas, I'm sorry I didn't let you explain earlier. I was just so scared. I'm still scared. It seems like I'm getting everything I ever wanted. Are you sure that I'm what you want?" She asked him.

Lucas cupped her face in his hands, like he'd imagined doing so many times. He pulled her slowly to him until they're lips touched. They kissed softly for some time, and when they pulled away, Lucas said, "Yes, I'm sure."

"I love you, Lucas Scott." Brooke told him.

"I love you too, Pretty Girl." Lucas smiled. This was everything he ever wanted.

**Author's Note: This is the end. I'm thinking about an epilogue. We'll see. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
